Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a hearing aid function provision method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a user device capable of operating in an environment-adaptive hearing-aid mode.
Description of the Related Art
A hearing-impaired person is someone who has difficulty hearing in everyday conversations, i.e. the person being hearing-impaired being unable to perceive sound as is typically perceived by the one with normal hearing. In order for the hearing-impaired individual to live everyday life with less difficulty, the use of a hearing aid can help compensate for hearing loss. The hearing aid is a device that can amplify sound waves in order to help hear sound more clearly. While there amplification does not always function as well as normal human hearing because of the amplification of background noise, hearing aids continue to improve in quality over time.
Typically, the hearing aid includes a microphone that receives sound waves and converts them into electrical signals, an amplifier that rectifies and amplifies the electric signals, a receiver that converts the amplified signals into sound and sends the sounds into the ear canal, and a battery that supplies power to the microphone, the amplifier, and the amplifier. There are various types of hearing aids: box type aid, behind-the-ear aid, eyeglass type aid, in-the-ear aid, and in-the-canal aid evolved from in-the-ear aid.
However, the conventional hearing aid devices are relatively expensive to buy and thus research and development is being conducted on the technology for implementing a hearing aid function more inexpensively than known heretofore.